


The Last Goodbye

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Lance being a good friend, M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, based off of my theory that shiro fused with the black lion and is currently the lion, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: One night, the real Shiro calls out to Keith to tell him one last thing: goodbye.SEASON 5 SPOILERSand based off of my theory that during the battle at the end of season 2, the black lion saves Shiro by fusing with him and that he can only be spoken directly to in the astral plane.





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I woke up at 2 am, am running on 4 hours of sleep and I am freaking out over season 5. Have this that I literally just spat out and wrote on impulse.

_ Keith _ .

 

Keith opens his eyes and sits up in his dark room. His hand grips his bayard as he says, “Who’s there?” 

 

_ Keith, it’s me. _

 

Keith pulls the blankets off him as he stands up, “Shiro?” 

 

There’s no response. Keith shakes his head. It’s probably just his head messing with him. Because there was no possible way Shiro’s here. Not the real Shiro anyway.

 

When Lance pulled him aside and had told him his suspicions against the fake Shiro, Keith refused to believe his friend. 

 

“When we were trapped in that cocoon while defending Olkarion,” Lance had started with worry written across his face, “We were summoned into the astral plane. And Shiro, the  _ real _ Shiro, he tried to speak to me.”

 

“No,” Keith shook his head as he started to storm away, “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Keith wait--” Lance reached out to his friend but Keith turned around and slapped Lance’s hand away. Lance froze, in shock as Keith stepped forward.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Keith gritted his teeth as he turned around and walked away.  There was no way. He knew Shiro better than anybody. He  _ loved _ him. If something was wrong, he’d be the first to know. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

 

When Shiro’s hand came up to his neck, taking away the air from his lungs, Keith realized how much of a fool he was. He should’ve listened to Lance, but instead he let his feelings take over him and that was the result: his own death. 

 

Thank goodness Lotor and Lance had come to the rescue and released Keith from the clone’s hands before it was too late. Keith clung onto Lance as he gasped for air, trying to fight unconsciousness. When he finally caught his breath, he remembered that he owed an apology.

 

“Lance,” he choked out, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” the brunet smiled down at Keith, “I don’t blame you.”

 

The conversation was cut short. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lotor stab Shiro. All what Keith remembered was his ears ringing as he fought to break free from Lance’s arms. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down as Shiro slumped over, dead.

“It’s okay,” Lance had held Keith, “I promise you we will find him again. The real Shiro.”

 

But despite everything, the moment still haunts him to this very moment. And they’ve had no leads on the whereabouts of the real Shiro despite it being nearly a month since that day. There’s just no way…

 

_ Keith, go to your lion. I will see you there. _

 

“Shiro…?” Keith questions before putting away his bayard. Whatever this is, he has to go to the black lion and find out what’s going on. Whether or not this is real.

 

As soon as Keith enters the lion, it whirs to life. Keith takes a seat and puts his hand on the controls.

 

“Okay I’m here. What now?”

 

_ Close your eyes _ .

 

Keith complies. As soon as his lids shut, the scenery around him changed. He’s standing in some strange place. The stars of the universe all around him. He feels like a ghost, existing but just barely.

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith turns around and gasps. In front of him, stood Shiro, just like how he last saw him, in his black armor. But he looks different. He has a purple hue around him as if he’s a spirit from another dimension.He takes a hesitant step forward, “Shiro?”

 

Shiro smiles, opening his arms, “Keith.”

 

Keith rushes forward into Shiro’s arms, accepting the embrace as he buries himself into Shiro’s chest. He’s just as warm as he remembered. Keith smiles as he pulls away, “It’s great to see you again. I missed you.”

 

“I miss holding you like this,” Shiro says.

 

“Where are we? How do the rest of us find you?”

 

Shiro’s face falls, “You can’t save me Keith. I’m in the astral plane.”

 

“The astral plane…?” Keith asks, his expression hardening, “What do you mean I can’t save you? I have to! Shiro, you’re all I have--

 

“During the battle with Zarkon,” Shiro explains, “When we finally eliminated him, the power was too much. I would’ve disintegrated on the spot, but black saved me. She took me here, and now, I’m apart of the black lion.”

 

Keith blinks, “What…?”

 

“I watched you from here. Guided you. And you’ve grown so much into the born leader I know you could be,” Shiro smiles sadly as he tucks a strand of Keith’s hair behnd his ear, “And now is the time for you to forget about me and to lead the others.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith chokes out, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, “I don’t understand--

 

“Restore peace to the universe. I have faith in you,” Shiro pats Keith’s shoulder.

 

“No, this can’t be it. Shiro, I will get you back I promise,” Keith promises.

 

“I’m already here,” Shiro says, “And I will watch over you,” there’s a tear that rolls down Shiro’s cheek as he pulls Keith closer. His image is already starting to flicker. Keith freezes as Shiro leans down, their faces inching closer with each passing moment, “And one last thing: I love you.”

 

His lips against Keith’s feel just like the rest of him: warm and soft. Keith holds Shiro’s face, holding him closer as they deepen the kiss. “I love you,” Keith confesses, before crashing his lips against Shiro’s again. When they break apart, Shiro is already fading.

 

“Goodbye Keith.”

 

Keith reaches out to touch him one last time, but he passes through his body. And just like that, Shiro is gone. Keith drops to his knees, his heart shattering into a million pieces as he realizes that he’ll never see him again. 

 

Keith opens his eyes, his face wet with tears. He wipes them away and stands up, exiting the lion. He stops abruptly when he comes face to face with Lance. He’s still in his pajamas, his hair is all tousled and he has a wild look in his eyes as he holds an Altean broadsword. Lance puts his bayard away and gives Keith a worried look.

 

“Everything alright?” Lance asks.

 

“I’m fine,” Keith lies, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Okay, you should rest too. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Keith smiles grimly.  _ I did _ . “I will.”

When he’s sure Lance is gone, Keith turns back to the black lion, if Shiro is in the lion, then he’s still around. He may not be physically there, but at least he hasn’t completely lost him. For now, it’s enough.

 

Keith approaches the lion’s head and strokes it lovingly. “I will see you later darling.” He kisses it before heading back to his room.

 

Keith swears he hears the lion purr, but it might be his imagination. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Somebody cry with me please why do I torture myself like this.


End file.
